Ophelia Chains
Ophelia Chains Profile '''House: '''Ravenclaw '''Age: '''15 '''Year: '''5th year '''Ancestry: '''Muggle-born '''Wand: '''Walnut with Dragon Heart String Core '''Wand Arm: '''Right Personality Ophelia is the type of girl who doesn't like to stick to a set routine, and tends to change her routine on a daily bases. She tends to follow her instincts and tends to be impulsive when making decisions. Due to her no routine thing, she tends to procrastinate until the very last minute, and generally doesn't do well with people telling her over and over again when something is due. She isn't the type of girl who likes to follow rules or authority of any kind, and generally gets in trouble often because of this. Ophelia is a very happy and upbeat girl that lives to be honest. Her honesty comes off as rude sometimes, although she isn't trying to be. Ophelia is a very intellectually stimulated girl, and likes to seek out new bouts of knowledge. She is the type of girl to follow her heart rather than what her had thinks is rational. Even though she loves knowledge, she can sometimes come off a little ditsy, and sometimes too curious. She loves being number one in everything, and will not stand to be second best in anything, due to her pride. She dislikes when people ask her far too many questions, as she sees them as useless and trivial. Despite her frankness, she isn't a very open person, not even to the ones close to her. Even if people think they know her, they should know, that she is probably keeping a secret from them. Ophelia tends to attract a lot of attention due to naturally high charisma, and because of this, she is very well at persuading others. She will not persuade them to do anything bad, because she is an empathetic person. Ophelia is an extremely eccentric and quirky girl, and this can sometimes come off to others as annoying. She is a very talented girl when it comes to the arts and pulls her imagination along with it History Ophelia was born to muggle parents Jamie & Jasmine Chains, an American couple that had just moved to England. Being from an affluent clan of businessmen and company owners, Ophelia grew up having everything she wanted, being the only child. She excelled in school and extra-curricular activities. Although she had the worse temper when she was a kid (and thankfully she could manage a bit today), adults don’t pay much attention to her tantrums but her classmates steered clear of her. One time, when a classmate annoyed her much, she made the little girl’s hair burst into flames, making everybody more scared of her. No matter how hard she tried explaining to them that it was spontaneous combustion, nobody believed her and they dubbed her as ‘witch’. Eventually, however, Ophelia’s charming personality erased all these and people her age couldn’t help but be drawn to her. One time, over the summer vacation, she received a letter about her being accepted in a school for witches and wizards. Believing that this was just another practical joke and being played on her by her classmates in connection to her being a witch. However, when she showed her parents the letter, they told her that the address of the ‘school’ was in fact a real place in northern Britain. Believing that her classmate are trying her knowledge and are trying act smarter than her, she wrote a letter and placed it near her window. When she came back for it the next morning, the letter was gone. Not bothering about the letter anymore, she went down and ignored its disappearance. One day, another letter arrived with a confirmation that she will indeed go to the school, a list of the things she need to buy and a person she’ll meet to help her buy the requirements. She wanted to go to the school, but she knew her parents won’t allow her if she told them about the magic part so she just told them that she will go to a prestigious boarding school. Luckily they allowed her and she went to Hogwarts. She’s now in her 4th year and one of the top students in class. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Muggle-Born